


To Live Without Regret

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After thinking it over, Izumo calls Rin to meet her outside the dorms, so that she can confess her feelings. Another very short one shot.





	To Live Without Regret

Izumo sighed as she stood outside of the dorms, tonight she would finally do it, she would finally confess her feelings to Rin. Even though he was goofy, audacious, dense, not to bright, and the spawn of Satan himself, there was just some quality to him that she couldn't help but be attracted to. Maybe it was his ambition or his sense of dedication, she really couldn't say, but all she knew was that if she didn't tell him how she felt soon, she'd live to regret it, which is why she called him out here tonight. 

She was snapped back to reality as she heard Rin's cheery voice, “Hey Eyebrows, how's it going?” 

“Don't call me 'Eyebrows'!” Izumo said on reflex.

“So, why did you want to see me?” 

“Well... you see... I, um...” she struggled to speak, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Did Shura get drunk and cause trouble again?”

“No... it's nothing like that... um...”

“Did Yukio come by? Is Ryuuji making trouble? Was it Mephi-” 

“No!” she blurted out in frustration, “Geez you're so dense!” 

“So, what's going on?” 

“Well, you see... I just wanted to say that... I... I love you Rin!” 

Rin was stood in shock for a few seconds, unsure of how to take this confession, before he processed it and a smile formed across his face, “I love you too, Eyebrows.” 

“Don't call me Eyeb-” Izumo was cut short as she felt Rin's lips smash against hers and she slowly sank into the kiss. Rin moved wrapped his arms around her as the two met in a tight embrace, Izumo feeling his warm body press against her own. 

When they finally broke, Izumo couldn't help but look away, blushing heavily, “Idiot, did you really have to go and do that?!” 

“Sorry, Izumo, I really couldn't help it,” Rin replied.

“Wait, did you just call me by my real na-” she started to ask before being cut off by another kiss. 

“Sorry, I couldn't help that one either,” Rin said upon breaking from the second kiss, a devious smile forming across his face. 

“That... that's fine,” Izumo said, still embarrassed. “So, maybe we could... I don't know spend some time down at the park after classes tomorrow?” 

“It's a date... Eyebrows,” he replied, heading back to the dorm while looking back at her with a warm smile plastered on his face. 

“That idiot...” she muttered to herself, still blushing heavily. Despite all her talk, she admitted to herself that she liked it when he called her “Eyebrows” like that, it was a part of his charm. She couldn't help but feel a warm feeling rising in her chest, she actually did it, Rin was hers and now, she knew that whatever happened next, he would be at her side to see it through with her. 


End file.
